yourheroacademiafandomcom-20200213-history
Metahuman Powers and Designations
Metahumans '''(scientifically known as ''homo sapiens superior')'' are an offshoot of the human species (homo sapiens sapiens) born with the metagene, a genetic mutation which gifts those in whom it is dominant superhuman characteristics publicly called “quirks”. Having first manifested over twelve generations ago, metahumans (also called “metas” by the general public) have quickly grown in numbers and now outnumber the human population 85% to 15%. Before a quirk manifests in a host, the metagene will usually be impossible to detect and therefore predict and most will get their quirks before they are eight, usually between three and six with the exception of some alpha-class metahumans and all omega-class ones, who are born with their quirks. Metahuman abilities are split into three categories: 'classification/power level, designation for '''quirk type/nature and mastery for one's level of control over their quirk. Power Level Classification: Alpha Anyone with a class above 8 as well as 10 and below and the most powerful classification behind Omega. Members of the alpha-class possess beyond exceptional potential to become Omegas (but only 0.03% actually have) and are usually capable of both high defensive and offensive ability. They possess bodies able to withstand near limitless power usage without physical strain for extended periods of time. Two alphas who conceive together will always have children with active metagenes from conception. Top 10 heroes are usually of the alpha-class. Beta Anyone with an ability classified below 8 but above 6. Metahumans of the beta-class are more powerful than the average metahuman and are only second to the alpha-class. Like alphas, many can switch between defence and offense, but usually most decide to specialise in one or the other. Uravity, for example, is a beta-class metahuman. Delta Metahumans with almost average but formidable offensive abilities rated below 6 but above 3. Deltas are able to do serious damage with their abilities and most villains are of the delta-class. Kappa Like deltas, kappas are classified anywhere above 3 and below 6 but instead of offense, they possess high defensive, recovery or transportation abilities and are more likely to become Heroes or work in the public service of some sort. Iota Mundane metahumans with the most basic and useless abilities. They are classified below 3 and are of the lowest class. Digamma Metahumans with unknown power classes or designated quirks. Omega or “'beyond alpha-class metahumans'” are the most powerful and rarest type of metahuman, even rarer and more powerful than the alpha-class. The recorded few omega-class metahumans were usually born with active metagenes from birth. Unlike alphas, there are less than 14 noted omega-class metahumans in all of history. Most possess abilities so powerful they can alter the course of the entire world if they so choose. Unlike all other classes, their quirks have limitless potential for growth and some will suffer close to no physical stress even when pushing their powers beyond what would be considered physically acceptable for an alpha-class meta. Quirk Type Designations: Pi Metahumans with physically athletic abilities such as super speed, strength, invulnerability and agility. They can belong to any classification except the omega-class depending on the strength of their quirk. Pi designated quirks can also be chi as some draw on energy to fuel them. An example of this is the quirk One For All. Chi Chis are metahumans with energy-based quirks such as electricity, fire, light, etc. They can belong to any classification including omega but not kappa as their abilities are purely offensive in nature. Gamma Gammas are metahumans with quirks that exhibit radiative waves — whether solar, nuclear, etc. Chis can be gammas since most exhibit quirks that belong somewhere on the electromagnetic spectrum, but gammas can never be designated as chis. Like chis, gammas can belong to any class but kappa. Psi Metahumans with psionic, mental or psychic abilities that are related to minds and emotions. Telekinetic and other extra sensory perceptive abilities are herein designated. Psis can be classified in all classes. Epsilon Metahuman psis with specialised emotion-altering abilities — empaths and apaths. Epsilons are mainly categorised by their need by their social ability to function: without other sentient beings, they are unable to put their quirks to any use. This is the biggest difference between those of psi and epsilon designation. Metamorph/Biomorph Those with the ability to alter their own or the biological makeup of others. This includes all healers, shape-shifters and all those with healing factor quirks. Geomorph/Atmorph | Beings capable of altering the weather, seasons, temperature or nature in some way including animals, earth, flora, water, etc. Geomorphs can fit into any class. Exomorph Metahumans with multiple different categorical quirks which cannot be pinned to a single designation. Heta Hetas are metahuman who possess the ability to change some of or all their molecular compounds to minerals such metal or wood, etc. They differ with Fables in that they can turn off these changes. Fables Fable is a term assigned to metahuman mutations are immediately physically apparent and effective: i.e. rocks or purple balls intertwined with the skull, uncanny coloured hair or skin, blades growing instead of nails, earphone jacks from the ears, bodies made of wood, wings or anywise otherwise obvious, usually unalterable physical quirk characteristics. Unlike most, they are unable to hide their status as metahumans even if they wished to and some more unattractive, less humanoid members may become outcasts in society, likely ending up as villains. Since their physical appearance doesn't always entail a quirk, Fables are subject to virtually any and all power level classification. Examples of Fables are Tsukuyomi, Hawks (don't click if you don't know who he is), Earphone Jack, Tentacole, and Koda.